Una nueva historia
by Reiner Rubin
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde la batalla ceremonial y nuestros protagonistas enfrentan el reto más importante:Buscar la felicidad. Por otro lado Ishizu hace un descubrimiento arqueológico relacionado con Atem que deja preguntas a todos sin resolver.


Espero que les agrade mi fic y espero que dejen sus comentarios. La historia se basa después de la batalla ceremonial.

Seto Kaiba nunca había necesitado de mujeres en su vida, había crecido sin una madre de la que apenas tenía unas vagas imágenes y de las mujeres que trabajan en su empresa Seto sólo se fijaba en una cosa: en el trabajo y no distinguía a hombres de mujeres, tenía el don de ver las capacidades de cada uno y eso no había cambiando en estos 6 años. ¿Y ahora por que necesitaría una? Había pensando en tener descendencia tanto como en ser amigo de Joey Wheeler, además con Mokuba tenía a un heredero asegurado en caso de fallecer o padecer algún accidente que lo deje fuera de sus funciones.

¿Pareja? para Seto la palabra pareja estaba fuera de su diccionario, lo más cerca que había tenido a eso era Ishizu Isthar, la voluptuosa pero maniática egipcia que se la pasaba alrededor del mundo dando conferencias de prensa gracias a los descubrimientos que le habían otorgado un puesto entre los egiptólogos más destacados. Ambos eran tan parecidos que se repelían mutuamente aunque él aceptaba que era con la única mujer que podía tener una plática mas o menos interesante y sobre todo no le exigía nada que no pudiera cumplir y se mantenían lo suficientemente ocupada para no sofocarlo.

Siendo el hombre más rico del mundo y al frente de corporación más importante de juegos de alta tecnología y de una extensa cadena de parques temáticos había cumplido con casi todos sus objetivos o bueno eso creía sin mencionar que aún anhelaba volver a ser el mejor duelista del mundo.

Kaiba Corp tan imponente como siempre.

-Quiero esos documentos en 5 minutos en mi oficina -le decía a su secretaria a través del intercomunicador -y otra cosa, cancela mis compromisos del día de hoy incluyendo la comida con Mokuba, estaré en una reunión sobre el nuevo sistema de juegos que acaban de instalar y no se cuanto demoré.

-Señor, recuerde que el Instituto Eriol estará de visita en Kaiba Corp y usted prometió ser el guía.

-Si, no lo había olvidado -entre dientes- maldito Mokuba seguro uno de sus descuidos ocasiono esto de otra manera no hubiera pasado -recuperando su tono enérgico- sólo esperaba que no fuera cierto -apagando el intercomunicador- genial, tendré que hablar frente un grupo de mocosos que tal vez no entiendan nada sobre mis sistemas de juegos o de como funciona una corporación.

En otro lado de la ciudad

Era un loft espacioso de estilo minimalista con muebles y paredes blancas, escaleras de cristal que daban hacia a una espaciosa habitación principal con vista panorámica a Domino city. En la planta inferior la cocina y la sala estaban separadas tan sólo por la barra de la cocina y el estudio de la sala por un gigantesco librero que permitía divisar sin problemas el otro lado.

Yugi con el tiempo se había atrevido a entrar al mundo de los negocios poniendo una cadena de tiendas de cartas de duelo de monstruos siguiendo la idea original del abuelo y con su fama sobra decir que el negocio cosecho frutos rápidamente, tanto así que se había convertido junto con Maximilian Pegasus y Seto Kaiba en uno de los tres amos del mercado de juegos creando una alianza entre Ilusiones industriales-Kaiba Corp-Magic World Game.

Y en las noticias de hoy en una conferencia de prensa en vivo desde Viena, Austria la jefa de La Sociedad Histórica Egipcia Ishizu Isthar nos habla de su nuevo descubrimiento arqueológico que revolucionara en el campo de la egiptología.

- Tea ven pronto, ¡Ishizu está saliendo en la tele¡ -decía Yugi mientras le subía el volumen -por cierto ya me estoy acabando las palomitas acarameladas así que si no te apresuras...

-No, ya vooy - decía saliendo en bata de baño y con el cabello húmedo -no hay espacio para relajarme tan siquiera un poco, acabo de regresar del trabajo y wow ¡Esa es Ishizu!

-Cómo se ve que no me prestas atención - decía un resignadamente mientras se llevaba un puño de palomitas acarameladas a la boca.

Hemos descubierto tablillas de aproximadamente 5000 años que relatan otro lado de la vida del faraón Atem de la I dinastía, unificador de el alto y bajo Egipto y mejor conocido por dar los orígenes al juego de monstruos. Este artefacto nos hace estimar que al parecer el faraón tuvo una esposa a pesar de haber muerto a tan corta edad, aún no sabemos mucho de ella pero en esta tablilla podemos apreciar la relación de las manos entrelazadas y con sus mano izquierda ambos sostienen a una serpiente estando frente a frente y mirándose directamente a los ojos, en el antiguo Egipto sólo la reina podría ver directamente a los ojos del faraón, otro detalle es el tocado que presenta es un disco solar en el cual una serpiente se enrosca simbolizando las fuerzas regenerativas de la tierra haciendo alusión al gran poder de la reina que misteriosamente había desaparecido de la historia. Para finalizar en la parte superior - la cámara hacia enfoque- se encuentran dos cartuchos uno en dónde esta el nombre del faraón y el otro completamente vació, tenemos la teoría de que fue removido por saqueadores de tumbas...

-Oíste lo mismo que yo, ¿no? -Tea estaba tan impactada que le costaba articular palabra - no lo puedo creer ¿como es posible que si Atem tuviera una esposa no la hubiéramos visto en sus memorias? ¿por qué simplemente no nos lo dijo? creo que estoy tan estresada que no oí bien.

Yugi ya no estaba en la sala de su casa viendo la tele y Tea a su lado formulando miles de preguntas sin respuestas, su mente se había transportado a otro lado lejos de ahi. Estaba de una sola pieza, era el amigo más cercano al faraón y este nunca le hizo ni una sola referencia de tener esposa o si quiera de tener intereses románticos. El sabía todo acerca del faraón y no podría habérsele pasado un detalle de esa importancia, al parecer cuatro años eran nada y no podía haber una equivocación, en aquella tablilla estaba él, en su cuello pendía el rompecabezas del milenio junto a un pectoral de piedras semipreciosas y su cabello era reconocible, idéntico al suyo y de el lado izquierdo estaba aquella misteriosa mujer de rasgos finos y de abrumadora belleza, sin olvidar que Ishizu no iba hacer un alboroto por algo improbable.

Estaba seguro de que Ishizu sabía que él la estaba viendo y de que necesitaba hablar con ella.

¿Cómo pudo ser que se olvidaran de ese bello rostro?

-Señor hicimos un chequeo general en la arena de duelo de la cúpula Kaiba y a todas las otras que se encuentran en el parque después de la instalación -dándole un informe- su funcionamiento ya está al 100%.

-Perfecto, con esta nueva tecnología que acabamos de implementar lograremos un mayor realismo a la hora de los duelos. Muy pronto se acerca la hora de realizar un nuevo torneo así que también debemos actualizar la tecnología de los discos de duelo y hacerlos mucho más ligeros y fáciles de transportar. Debemos de ofrecer un servicio de lujo ¿entendido?

Seto salía de su oficina rumbo a la sala de juntas cuando Ronald se le apareció abriéndole la puerta servicialmente.

-Señor, ya están aquí.

Seto volteo a ver hacia dónde provenían aquellas voces, era un grupo de 10 personas perfectamente uniformadas de edades alrededor de 15-17 años caminando directamente hacia él. Algunos con cámaras otros con cuadernos y algunas chicas adelantándose a la primera fila para poder verlo más de cerca. De pronto cruzó la mirada con una bella joven de cabellos grisaseos y ojos verdes con una piel tan blanca como el marfil, ella a su vez lo miraba soprendidamente deteniendo su suave andar. En eso Ronald se paró enfrente de la comitiva y aclaró su voz.

-Jóvenes, silencio por favor. Antes de entrar a la sala de juntas y mientras estemos presentes ante el señor Kaiba hay un par de reglas que deben seguir: Guardar silencio cuando él este dando todas las explicaciones y por favor apagar cámaras y celulares mientras el señor Seto Kaiba este presente, si desean preguntar algo levantarán la manos y si se los permite tendrán la palabra. Bueno espero que todo esto este claro y recuerden que es un honor que estén aquí y sobre todo que él sea su guía ya que es un hombre muy ocupado y comúnmente no hace este tipo de cosas.


End file.
